<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La solitaria tú y el solitario yo by ChocolatIceCream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362999">La solitaria tú y el solitario yo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatIceCream/pseuds/ChocolatIceCream'>ChocolatIceCream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Female Furihata Kouki, Female Kuroko Tetsuya, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, akafuri - Freeform, alternative universe, cinnamon roll furihata kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatIceCream/pseuds/ChocolatIceCream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En una ciudad enorme y bulliciosa llena de gente en sacos con peinados sensatos, estaba ella: ruidosa y desaliñada, con sus curiosos ojos marrones y sus pies descalzos, sus camisetas moradas y su impulsividad al hablar. Ella era entonces, y sigue siendo, todo lo que él no esperaba, tal vez por eso la amó.</p><p>Una historia de amor, la mejor de todas, a través de las estaciones.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prefacio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982292">The lonely you and the lonely me</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatIceCream/pseuds/ChocolatIceCream">ChocolatIceCream</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*La narración de los capítulos en la presente historia es similar a 500 días con ella.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando le dijeron que era muy pequeño para entender el amor que iba más allá de las caricias de sus madre antes de dormir, se cernió sobre él una muro de hiedras y aprensiones. Durante sus primeros años de vida creció creyendo que así sería.</p>
<p>No es que le importara realmente.</p>
<p>Su mente ya demasiado preocupada con la responsabilidad de tener éxito en las demandas de su estricto padre, no estaba sinceramente preocupada por el romance. Incluso con el pasar de los años la idea fue descartada cuando su matrimonio estuvo predeterminado y tuvo que enfocar su atención en asuntos mucho más importantes que esos.</p>
<p><em>“Sin embargo el amor es una experiencia que tendrás que vivir tarde o temprano con el paso de las estaciones”</em> su madre le dijo a sus quince años, cuando declaró firmemente que no había un verdadero problema en cumplir las expectativas de matrimonio que su padre pedía. <em>“Es una sensación cálida y maravillosa que se deshoja y descubre en un amanecer brilloso como respuesta a aquello que estás dispuesto a vivir.”</em> Debe admitir que, para el inicio de su adolescencia y el final de su infancia la idea de vivir y sentir más allá de lo conocido nunca le entusiasmo realmente. Percibir el amor, se le hizo ridículo, una idea vaga y sin sentido.</p>
<p>Esa indiferencia y falta de entusiasmo fueron entonces las razones por la cuales no pudo determinar el momento en qué empezó a vivir el amor. Quizás fueron las carias de su madre en sus cabellos, mientras descansaba sobre su regazo y observaban los rosales que con tanto esmero ella cuidaba.</p>
<p>El amor se presentó en su vida de manera tan difusa, que ni siquiera sospechó todas sus facetas, hasta después de haberlas experimentado. Tan ajenas al romance novelesco fue que gran parte escapó de su astucia, hasta ya haber penetrado en su corazón. Ahora, observando nervioso hacia el sol radiante, se atreve a decir que descubrió sus huellas a principios de otoño. Lo que es irónico. Otoño siempre fue la peor época del año. Él lo sabía con certeza, lo supo cuando su madre se fue de casa un día y nunca volvió, y en el mural de las memorias todo lo que quedó fueron fotografías y un ramo de rosas que ella misma había cultivado.</p>
<p>Nunca lo confesó a nadie, pero siempre estuvo atento a cualquier ráfaga de viento que indicará que todo saldría mal.</p>
<p>Su padre probablemente también lo estaba. El amor para él, después de todo, se había transformado en el villano de un cuento.</p>
<p>Aunque el tiempo amagó los dolores de los amores deshechos, ellos siempre han compartido la misma opinión: a veces el desamor duele y a veces el dolor se disfraza de amor, pero es algo que realmente no puedes evitar; estando enamorado de una brisa cálida y de un sol poderoso, no imaginó que aquel otoño el amor sería tan duro, pero sí supo que era inevitable, cuando ella apareció frente a él como la luz del sol que casi le deja ciego.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Día 345</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seijūrō masajea su cien una y otra vez mientras intenta no pensar en lo injusto que ha sido, ni siquiera le importan las heridas en sus nudillos tras haber golpeado la pared, ni que su voz, esa que a cada segundo se vuelve más lejana y vacía entre los rincones de su cabeza, le haga replantearse todo y dudar de sus decisiones, no por primera vez.</p><p>Mira su demacrada expresión en reflejo de sus destrozados ánimos en el espejo. Nunca antes se ha sentido tan destrozado.</p><p>Alguien toca la puerta, ese alguien ni siquiera espera que él responda cuando se abre paso a través del silencio y la poca luz que entra a través de las cortinas entre abiertas del balcón. Es Shintarō. Shintarō Midorima, su más leal amigo, y últimamente también parece ser la voz en su cabeza que actúa como consciencia y le recuerda su desgracia.</p><p>“¿Qué es lo que necesitas?” él pregunta con una voz áspera y cansada, quizá con un retintín demasiado atípico y molesto. La mirada mordaz que le da a través de su reflejo en el espejo frente a él no es mucho mejor.</p><p>Pero Shintarō no se inmuta en lo absoluto, da un suspiro, un suspiro cansado mientras cierra los ojos, luego le ve fijamente.</p><p>“Estoy llegando aquí para ir juntos a la ceremonia y me encuentro con una de tus mucamas diciéndome que te han escuchado causar destrozos y que Furihata estuvo aquí antes de marcharse llorando.”</p><p>Seijūrō intenta pretender que no le importa escuchar lo que Shintarō dice. En el fondo él se dice también que debe aprender a aceptar su derrota, por muy doloroso que suene ya no existe una batalla en la cual triunfar, más bien nunca hubo una por la cual luchar.</p><p>“Me he encargado de ese asunto, ya no hay nada más que pueda decir al respecto, al menos no a ella… o a ti” Seijūrō espera, desea, <em>necesita </em>que la durezas de sus palabras alejen a Shintaro del destrozado salón en el que se ha refugiado las últimas horas, y que no vuelva a mencionar a alguien tan irrelevante como Kouki Furihata.</p><p>Pero de nuevo Shintarō le da una mirada sencillamente atónita antes de caminar alrededor del lugar y recoger entre cada uno de sus pasos las regadas partituras delatoras de su rabieta hecha. Le ve alzar también las cuerdas del violín que fueron arrancadas torpemente por sus propias manos, y mirar con resignación el cuadro de la pared que ahora yace roto en la esquina del estudio.</p><p>Seijūrō contiene el aire, recuperando así un poco de su dignidad y porte a la vez que acomoda los pliegues de su traje.</p><p>“Y ahora que ese asunto esta resuelto, tu y yo deberíamos irnos o llegaremos tarde”</p><p>Algo que Seijūrō se guarda de decir es lo agradecido que verdaderamente esta con Shintarō por su interrupción ante su masacre emocional que de no haber encontrado un final podía haber tenido graves consecuencias. Después de todo, la pena que le embarga es tan grande que en su locura y descontrol era probable que hubiera terminado con todo en ese instante.</p><p>Seijūrō camina por la habitación, hacia la puerta, hacia el destino que fue decidido para él desde su nacimiento, pero se detiene al no escuchar los pasos de su amigo venir tras de él. Gira a verlo, indescifrablemente.</p><p>“Voy a casarme” Shintarō dice, y Seijūrō espera que la sorpresa que sus palabras causan no se note en lo absoluto. “Con Kazunari”</p><p>La gracia y la irritación que ese nombre le causa, sin embargo, no es capaz de controlarla. “¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, ustedes son…”</p><p>“Hombres, lo sé. Y es imposible hacerlo aquí, pero será algo simbólico, al menos por ahora, y en cualquier caso eso es lo de menos, lo importante aquí es lo mucho que significará para nosotros.”</p><p>Seijūrō sonríe engreídamente. “¿Tus padres lo saben? ¿Eres consciente de las consecuencias de tu decisión? ¿Realmente crees que sentimientos tan vánales como el amor merecen la pena? Tienes mucho que perder, Shintarō, ¿has pensado seriamente si alguien tan sencillo como Kazunari Takao merece tus sacrificios?</p><p>Seijūrō tal vez no lo nota, al menos no al principio, pero poco a poco ha perdido el control del tono de su voz, de sus propias palabras. Pero Shintarō sigue manteniéndose en calma, acomoda sus gafas con una sonrisa que parece triste y cansada, antes de acercarse a la puerta y pasar junto a Seijūrō dispuesto a marcharse.</p><p>“Algún día, Akashi” murmura al darle la espalda “comprenderás que hay cosas mil veces más importantes que tu posición o apellido. Cuando ese día llegue, tal vez dejes de lastimar a gente inocente con tus estúpidas maquinaciones.”</p><p>Seijūrō se queda en seco, y ahora es él quien da una mirada atónita hacia la nada. Como si de repente Shintarō lo hubiese desvestido y dejado en completo ridículo frente a una multitud. Su postura elegante se ha desvanecido para ser reemplazada por una casi sumisa.</p><p>Shintarō, más allá de un hombre cualquiera, es su amigo, su mejor amigo, y de repente es una sombra; se ha marchado.</p><p>Y Seijūrō…</p><p>Seijūrō es un hombre, y de repente es una estatua.</p><p>No.</p><p>Seijūrō Akashi no es una estatua.</p><p>Es solo un hombre.</p><p>Un hombre que sufre bajo el peso de un título que no puede sostener.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Día 1 (Otoño)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“No fue amor a primera vista, fue más bien familiaridad.<br/>Algo como: oh, hola, eres tú. Se terminó el juego.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">You had me at hello, McFarlane.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ellos se encuentran por primera vez uno frente al otro en el otoño de sus veintitrés años.</p>
<p>Seijūrō, con la responsabilidad que un apellido como el suyo conlleva, pasa tardes enteras y algunas noches trabajando tras un escritorio de caoba guardado en una oficina de paredes de cristal.</p>
<p>Y ella vive despreocupadamente cuidando las flores que adornan la pequeña cafetería que atiende en la ciudad.</p>
<p>Ese día, un día de otoño, Seijūrō decide volver a casa caminando antes de enfrentar las responsabilidades que también le esperan allá.</p>
<p>Kyoto, por la noche, se ve como un mundo aparte. La gran mayoría de los restaurantes están cerrados a esa hora, y el viento húmedo de la noche no augura nada bueno. En el pronóstico dijeron que llovería, y Seijūrō, quien es en realidad un hombre bien preparado en toda clase de sentidos, no le ha tomado demasiada importancia al salir de casa.</p>
<p>De manera que lo único que le resguarda es su abrigo gris.</p>
<p>Debería encontrar un refugio, antes de que la lluvia se dejé caer sin consideración.</p>
<p>Puede ver a las personas rehuyendo del fuerte viento, igual que él; algunos otros ríen como tontos mientras corren por alguna razón que Seijūrō no comprende. Y él gira en una esquina cuando ve una luz cálida brillando algunos pasos delante de él.</p>
<p>No pone en duda sus pasos cuando se acerca.</p>
<p>Es un local pequeño, con macetas de flores colgando del techo de fuera y otras más a los pies de la puerta, donde hay además un pequeño letrero que reza: <em>Bienvenido. Todos aquí nos consideramos amigos.</em></p>
<p>Seijūrō entra y, de no ser por las mesas con servilletas y las cafeteras al otro lado del mostrador, él podría creer que ha entrado a un jardín, porque todo aquí parece estar congelado en una eterna primavera, huele a avellana y hay enredaderas y todo tipo de flores en las paredes.</p>
<p>No parece haber nadie cerca, por lo que Seijūrō avanza, pasos suaves, sin importarle en lo absoluto lo que el dueño del lugar pueda pensar por irrumpir en el lugar a tales horas de la noche y cuando el letrero de “cerrado” ya estaba girado. Pero en su defensa el lugar aún está iluminado y la puerta sin seguro, de manera que lo único que ofrecerá será una disculpa.</p>
<p>Escucha pasos viniendo detrás del mueble que sostiene las cafeteras, y entonces ella aparece ahí frente a él.</p>
<p>La niña (o al menos ese es el aspecto que le da su cuerpo menudo, de baja estatura y de piel pálida) de vibrantes ojos marrones aparece bailando  con pasos descoordinados, toda llena de alegría y emoción, y Seijūrō piensa que eso es lo que le atrae en primer lugar, o sus pies descalzos; quizá son sus enmarañados cabellos y sus brillantes ojos marrones, esos que brillan aún bajo la superficial iluminación de los focos en la habitación. O tal vez todo en conjunto. Pero sea como sea, tan pronto como ella aparece frente a él, Seijūrō no puede apartar su mirada de ella.</p>
<p>Ella se sorprende al verlo, evidentemente, pero contrario a lo que Seijūrō espera, ella amplía su sonrisa llenándole inmediatamente de un tipo extraño de tranquilidad.</p>
<p>Seijūrō se aclara la garganta y sujeta con fuerza su maletín.</p>
<p>"Hola" ella le dice, limpiando sus manos en el mandil de caramelos que lleva sobre sus shorts de mezclilla. "Hace un frío terrible afuera ¿no es cierto? ¿Quiere un poco de té? Por qué no toma asiento e inmediatamente le sirvo un poco, no se preocupe por el precio, es un regalo; estaba por cerrar y beber un poco también de todos modos."</p>
<p>Ella ni siquiera le da tiempo cuando corre hacia alguna parte detrás del mostrador.</p>
<p>Cuando ella vuelve, con sus cabellos sujetos esta vez en una coleta decente, dejando ver las pecas que se marcan en la piel visible de su espalda y dice con una voz suave un “estoy de vuelta” que Seijūrō no se molesta en responder, y a la vez se toma el atrevimiento de sentarse junto a él, Seijūrō, teniéndola así de cerca, se dice que en ella realmente no hay nada que le haga destacar, es una chica bastante normal, excepto por la forma en que sus iris capturan la luz, y el rojo cereza de sus labios.</p>
<p>Durante un largo rato, Seijūrō intenta ignorar su presencia; al menos tanto como sus constantes revoloteos de un lado a otro y su constante parloteo se lo permiten; al menos hasta que la ve sonreír irónicamente mientras sostiene en sus manos lo que parece ser una peluca de algún cantante de rock americano, de esos de los años 60’s. Parece recordar una especie de broma privada. Y es un poco shockeante para Seijūrō darse cuenta lo mucho que desea saber la razón de su repentina sonrisa.</p>
<p>Su celular vibra en su bolsillo. Con la chica, de la cual aún no sabe su nombre, distraía en sus pensamientos, Seijūrō se toma un momento para verificar sus mensajes, todos de su padre.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Hay alguna razón justificable para tu tardanza? Tetsuya y su familia están aquí, esperando.</em>
</p>
<p>Seijūrō suspira, devolviendo el objeto a su bolsillo. Descubre a la chica mirando en su dirección soñadoramente, un poco nerviosamente.</p>
<p>"¿Está bien, señor cliente?" ella sonríe, recargando su codo en el mostrador y a su vez su barbilla en la palma de su mano.</p>
<p>Seijūrō frunce el ceño, molesto con el atrevimiento de esta desconocida. "¿Cuánto te debo?"</p>
<p>"Oh, pero si ha sido un regalo, porque me ha hecho compañía esta noche; aunque si decide volver mañana en horario laboral no prometo que lo sea."</p>
<p>Seijūrō capta la pequeña sugerencia no dicha sobre volver después del horario laboral, pero finge no hacerlo.</p>
<p>Asiente. “Lo tomaré en cuenta” Responde.</p>
<p>Y tal vez ella está por decir algo más, o tal vez no, pero Seijūrō no tiene la oportunidad de averiguarlo, porque un chico de cabellos tan negros como el carbón entra al lugar y exclama un “¡Kouki!” con un acento inglés bastante fingido, y Seijūrō se pregunta por qué todo el mundo se toma la libertad de entrar a este lugar a tales horas tan despreocupadamente.</p>
<p>La chica gira su vista hacia él y le saluda con una amplia sonrisa, mucho más cómoda, cálida e íntima que la amistosa pero no destacable sonrisa que le ha regalado a él antes. El chico que ignora monumentalmente la presencia de Seijūrō, se acerca hasta ella y pregunta que hace y sí puede ayudar. Pronto le ve sumergirse en una conversación con ella, casi como si hubieran olvidado su presencia.</p>
<p>Seijūrō se pone de pie cuando termina el último sorbo de su té y sale de ahí sin decir absolutamente nada, incapaz de comprender la incomodidad que de pronto siente en su pecho al solo pensar en ese chico ruidoso recibiendo toda la atención de la chica que ni siquiera conoce. Porque es ridículo. Demasiado ridículo. Y Seijūrō nunca ha actuado de esa forma.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Día 8 (Otoño)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿Te vas a reunir con un cliente importante?"</p>
<p>La voz de Shintarō apenas puede escucharse en la nebulosa de sus pensamientos. Seijūrō dirige sus ojos heterocramáticos con parsimonia hacia él. Shintarō lo mira por encima de los documentos que guardan el informe de las acciones de la compañía en el último mes; su mirada está cuestionando pero no insistiendo, Shintarō sabe que nunca debería insistir, Seijūrō solo dirá lo que quiere decir.</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Aun así, hay un poco de desconcierto en los ojos verdes de Shintarō. No es necesario que su amigo diga nada, Seijūrō sabe lo que el chico quiere preguntar. Suspiros "¿Por qué?" Él pregunta, dando lugar a cualquier tipo de comentario que Shintarō quiera hacer.</p>
<p>"Porque no has dejado de mirar el reloj por un tiempo. ¿Te reunirás con tu prometida?"</p>
<p>Seijūrō se recarga suavemente en el respaldo de su silla. La suavidad de su rostro se vuelve mordaz pero hace un esfuerzo hercúleo para no ser notado.</p>
<p>Es absurdo Simplemente absurdo. Seijūrō nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que se distrae fácilmente de sus deberes, y mucho menos el tipo de persona que sigue pensando en alguien tan irrelevante como la niña en la cafetería...</p>
<p>Regresó al día siguiente, recuerda Seijūrō, lo hizo a la hora del almuerzo, sin que la ventisca lo obligara esta vez. El lugar estaba parcialmente lleno, pero aún así la niña logró mirarlo con sorpresa y sonrió con placer al verlo entrar. Las flores y los cuadros en la pared se veían mucho mejor con la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las vitrinas, y su cabello castaño brillaba de una manera idílica.</p>
<p>Seijūrō decidió tomar asiento en una de las mesas de la esquina, en un horario tan apretado como ese, Seijūrō apenas podía verla llenar los silencios con zumbidos musicales, con palabras amables y manos delicadas cuando colocaba una taza de té frente a él.</p>
<p> (Por alguna razón, Seijūrō sintió que respiraba por primera vez en el día).</p>
<p>Volvió a su trabajo sin decir nada más. El ruidoso chico de pelo negro también estaba allí para ayudar. Ambos mantuvieron una dinámica perfecta para evitar las multitudes.</p>
<p>Parecían conocer a todos los que entraron en el lugar, llenándolos de cordiales saludos y, a veces, de preguntas personales, pero sin hostigar. Ella no regresó a la mesa de Seijūrō (no es que Seijūrō esperara que ella regresara ni nada). De todos modos, ella no le prestó mucha atención, demasiado concentrada en cumplir los pedidos.</p>
<p>Pero por alguna razón, Seijūrō se quedó allí hasta que llegó el momento de cerrar, sin ser demasiado consciente de ello hasta que ella se acercó a él.</p>
<p>"Gracias por esperar", dijo ella.</p>
<p>Y Seijūrō contuvo el impulso de responder que él no la estaba esperando en absoluto. Ya que él tampoco es una persona de impulsos.</p>
<p>Él no respondió, pero ella no parecía necesitar una respuesta. Sirvió un poco más de té para ambos y colocó un plato de galletas en la mesa. Pronto, muy pronto, Seijūrō se encontró escuchando sobre los clientes del día.</p>
<p>Aunque el lugar en sí es una cafetería, Kouki (ella se presenta como Kouki Furihata) cultiva algunas flores y mantiene un pequeño negocio de flores allí. Ella le habló a Seijūrō sobre las viejecitas que van a comprar semillas, de los niños de secundaria que pasan muy temprano en el lugar para comprar una rosa o un ramo de margaritas para su novia. De los hombres en trajes y pasos apresurados que compran un café negro sin azúcar para poder aguantar el resto del día. O madres platicadoras que solo van por unos trozos de pan. Fue curioso darse cuenta de cómo se las arregla para encontrar entretenimiento en cosas tan banales. Seijūrō, por otro lado, no le da demasiada importancia a su día a día, y no dudó en contárselo a Kouki.</p>
<p>Sólo entonces se quedó en silencio. Evitando parcialmente mirarlo directamente a los ojos.</p>
<p>(No es que él la culpe, Seijūrō sabe cuán intimidante puede ser a veces).</p>
<p>"¿Por qué no te conocí antes?" Preguntó, después de unos segundos. "Quiero decir, conozco a la mayoría de las personas que caminan por estas calles, pero nunca te vi".</p>
<p>Seijūrō movió su mirada hacia un bonsái, dándose cuenta de que la niña realmente no lo conocía, como si hubiera vivido los últimos años de su vida dentro de una cueva y su rostro, que ha sido publicado en revistas y transmitido en la televisión innumerables veces, era para ella el rostro de cualquier otra persona normal.</p>
<p>"No trabajo cerca de aquí".</p>
<p>La confesión salió de él antes de que él tuviera tiempo de reflexionar, esa sinceridad no estaba planeada, y por un segundo pensó que era preocupante lo que ella pudiera pensar de eso, pero ella solo se echó a reír, levantando los pies hacia la silla y mirando lejos de él con vergüenza.</p>
<p>"Aquí entra todo tipo de personas, todo el tiempo, siempre se quedan y charlan un poco, generalmente son los mismos clientes, por lo que me pareció extraño la primera vez que te vi aquí; nunca había visto a alguien como Tu antes."</p>
<p>"¿Conoces a los dueños de las otras tiendas?" Seijūrō pregunta, evitando el comentario de Kouki y sus mejillas enrojecidas.</p>
<p>"Soy amiga del dueño de la tienda de libros y discos, también del tipo de la tienda de golosinas en la esquina, y el que ha estado aquí antes es Kazunari, trabaja medio tiempo en la tienda de conveniencia, y algunas veces después del trabajo viene a ayudar ".</p>
<p>" Ya veo."</p>
<p>"Eres un hombre de oficina, ¿no?" Ella pregunta maliciosamente. "Lo digo porque tu traje parece demasiado elegante, y la primera vez que viniste traías contigo un maletín".</p>
<p>"Algo así. ¿Estás al tanto de las noticias?"</p>
<p>Ella no parece entender la razón de su interés inicial en eso, pero aún responde. "Lo esencial, supongo, la mayoría de las veces solo estoy pintando". Seijūrō esperaba eso, ya que su ropa estaba salpicada de varios colores y sus manos finas se movían con gracia todo el tiempo. "¿Por qué?"</p>
<p>"Irrelevante."</p>
<p>"No eres un hombre de muchas palabras".</p>
<p>"Depende de la ocasión".</p>
<p>"¿Y cuando sales con tus amigos?"</p>
<p>"No estoy interesado en tenerlos en primer lugar".</p>
<p>"Es muy triste."</p>
<p>Seijūrō comenzó a cansarse de esa conversación, pero algo le dijo que no abandonaría el tema tan fácilmente. "Mi mejor amigo es alguien serio y capaz de desarrollar sus fortalezas en cualquier campo, tenemos mucho en común y no necesitamos hablar demasiado para pasar un buen rato".</p>
<p>Con eso, ella parecía complacida. "Conozco a alguien así, bueno, no realmente, no hablamos mucho, pero es el amigo de Kazunari y ha estado aquí dos o tres veces. Parece ser alguien demasiado serio, pero si lo presionas lo suficiente, incluso puede bromear. .. "</p>
<p>"Me tengo que ir." Seijūrō irrumpió y se levantó para no dejar dudas de sus intenciones.</p>
<p>Ella también se puso de pie, nerviosa, casi tropezando con su propia silla a la velocidad de su impulso. "Ah, um, ¿por qué no vuelves mañana?" Ella dijo, no parecía haber pensado completamente en sus palabras debido a la manera horrorizada en que lo miró. "S-Si quieres, digo, no tienes que-"</p>
<p>"Lo pensaré", dijo y la miró a los ojos por primera vez.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, no regresó, él no planea hacerlo, e intenta ignorar el deseo de caminar hacia el lugar y encontrarse nuevamente con ella, porque honestamente no tiene razón para hacerlo. La primera vez fue solo una coincidencia, la segunda curiosidad, y ahora que la curiosidad ha sido satisfecha, no queda nada por hacer.</p>
<p>"No." Seijūrō responde a Shintarō por fin "Y ella y yo todavía no estamos comprometidos oficialmente".</p>
<p>"¿Por qué parece importar ahora?"</p>
<p>"¿De qué estás hablando?"</p>
<p>"Nunca has negado tu compromiso con Kuroko".</p>
<p>"No lo hice." Seijūrō responde, tal vez demasiado rápido. "No lo estoy negando. No modifiques mis palabras".</p>
<p>Shintarō frunce el ceño, su mirada parece sospechosa otra vez, pero conoce a Seijūrō lo suficiente como para saber que no debe contradecir sus palabras, que son absolutas, y no dice nada, algo que agrada a Seijūrō. Shintarō es probablemente la única persona en el mundo que lo conoce por completo, y quizás está adivinando que algo no está bien para Seijūrō; sin embargo, se limita a reanudar su lectura después de que Seijūrō le pida que lo haga.</p>
<p>Mientras escucha a Shintarō, Seijūrō intenta convencerse una vez más de que no necesita volver a la cafetería de Kouki Furihata. No hay razones para hacerlo. Ella es una simple chica más, después de todo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>